Awakening of the Wolf
by ArabianSeabiscuit
Summary: New dangers are coming to Beacon Hills, and Jackson is in the middle of it all. He will have to choose sides to protect all he loves dear. His loyalty to his family, freinds, and pack will be tested as an unknown past comes back to haunt him. T for lang
1. Chapter 1

Awakening of the Wolf

Chapter 1

Starting Anew

It had been 3 months since the werewolf attacks ceased in Beacon Hills. In that span of time subtle changes had occurred to the not so sleepy town. The local police had beefed up security by having faster responses, monitoring public events, and adding more dogs to the force. They had also taken to patrolling the streets frequently, but more often than not, it was a waste of time and resources. All of the local business installed security cameras to catch unsuspecting criminals in the act, but only the occasional purse snatcher appeared and they were immediately apprehended. However, the attitudes of the people had not changed; in fact they had brightened considerably since the attacks ended. Relief had swept the town since Kate Argent was discovered to be the mastermind behind the Hale Estate Fire. The police was so proud to have finally solved the case that they organized a fundraiser that successfully managed to remodel the Hale home as repayment for helping to close the case. Meanwhile the teens involved in taking down the Alpha had settled back into life as it was before the nightmare….except one.

Jackson slowly walked down the halls of Beacon Hills High toward his locker. The boy was contemplating his position with the other teenagers around him, more specifically Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Stiles. His relationship with the two boys was non-existent at best, so it was no surprise that they avoided him like the plague after his betrayal at the Formal. It was the deterioration of his friendship with Allison and his relationship with Lydia that caused him the most pain. Allison had trusted him with her secrets, worries, and insecurities after the Alpha had attacked them at the school. When she learned of his knowing that Scott was a werewolf and him betraying said wolf to her hunter family, she threatened to kill if he even so much as glanced at Scott the wrong way. But that was nothing compared to Lydia breaking up with him. She had taken him to a secluded area of a park and calmly broke up with him.

"Jackson, I wanted to say that I thought you were the one I was meant to be with for the rest of my life. But after you dumped me I realized that being with you only held me back from being the best. I'm tired of being with you if it means I have to lie to myself…" she stopped as Jackson held up his hand.

He breathed a sigh and said, "Lydia, you don't have to say anymore. You've done more for me than I can ever thank you for. That night while you lay in that hospital bed unable to move or speak with your eyes closed, I realized that I was the reason you were in there. You deserve better than that…better than me. I don't deserve you, Lydia that was one among many things I learned that night." Jackson turned his gaze onto Lydia, and she gasped at the sincerity that she saw there. It was more emotion than she had ever seen Jackson express and his next action shocked her even more. He took her hands in his and kissed her. She was too shocked to respond, and he pulled back with sad but grateful eyes. "Thank you." With that he got up and walked away, only glancing back once at the beautiful girl. He smiled and whispered, "Good luck."

Jackson felt tears well up in his eyes and flow down his cheeks. He hastily wiped them away and hoisted his bag higher onto his back. The wounds on his neck twinged in pain at the action. He reached back and carefully rubbed them. The pain brought the memory of Derek rejecting to bite him to the forefront of his mind. The boy shuddered as Derek's red eyes bored into his behind his closed eyelids. An involuntary whimper left him and he jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and groaned when he discovered that the intruding appendage belonged to Stiles. He tried to put on his most intimidating, but knew that it fell flat when he saw amusement on the other teen's face. "What do you want, Stilinski?"

"Awww, we're back to formalities now, Jackson? I thought we were on a first name basis after our exploits to slay the Alpha together." Jackson only stared at Stiles until the other sighed and said, "Ok, I wanted to say that I'm happy for you and Lydia. I mean it couldn't have gone any better than that." Stiles stopped talking as the blonde leveled him with hard glare. The blue-eyed boy growled, "You were eavesdropping on us?"

"No! I just happened to be nearby and…." Jackson looked carefully at Stiles and a sudden but plausible thought occurred to him. "You're a werewolf." It wasn't a question, Stiles looked at him surprised. "How did you know?"

"McCall has this wild feel to him. It was the same with the Alpha, and Derek has it too. Now you have it. I may be ignorant of feelings, Stiles, but I know a werewolf when I see one. Afterall, I have been attacked by two. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home." Jackson shoved past Stiles and hurried to his car. Stiles watched and said, "Derek was right! We should watch him. What do you think?"

"We just have to watch him closely and report anything to Derek." Scott advised as he walked to brunette's side. "He's the only one besides Allison who knows that we're werewolves. We have to be careful and make sure that he doesn't tell anyone. Allison told me that hunters are aware of Kate's death and might be coming down here to monitor our movements."

Stiles smiled at his best friend and laughed, "It's awesome that you have a girlfriend that is a hunter. Anything else she said?"

Scott turned to his friend and relayed, "She also said that another Alpha has been sighted in the area." Stiles raised his brows in surprise and stated, "Things are about to heat up again in Beacon Hills."

In a warehouse five miles outside the city of Beacon Hills, a group of people stood around a map, old newspaper clippings, and various calendars. A woman examined the newspaper articles and sneered at the couple featured in it. A smiling black-haired woman with ice blue eyes sat in the arms of a blond-haired man with hazel eyes. He was grinning at the camera while helping his wife hold a small blond boy with ice blue eyes. The boy had a timid smile on his face while he tried to bury his head into his mother's shoulder. She frowned at the caption below the picture_. Lowell couple was two casualties of the Hale Estate Fire that claimed 11 lives. Their son Connor was placed in the local Beacon Hills orphanage._ She smirked as the thought of killing the last of her target filled her mine. 'As soon as he is dead my vengeance will be complete.' She pinned a stand-alone picture of Connor on top of the other clippings and gathered her belongings. It was time to pay a second visit to Beacon Hills.

Jackson parked his car into the driveway of his home and strolled to the front door. He had been at the gym for a couple of hours to work off his frustration with his life. He took out his keys and opened the door. He paused on his way in as he felt the hairs on the back of his rise; he was being watched. He looked to the street to see if anyone was looking, but the only things he spotted were the parked cars on the street. He shrugged, went into his house, and locked the door behind him. If Jackson had been a werewolf he would've have caught the scent of another wolf nearby. The silver beast tracked the boy through his home as he greeted his parents and went to his room. It waited a few more minutes to ensure that he was asleep and galloped into the night. In his home, Derek Hale growled as he scented another Alpha in the area. Allison's information had only been partially right. There was not only one new Alpha in the area, but two. It seems that Beacon Hills was becoming a hotspot for werewolf activity.


	2. Chapter 2

Awakening of the Wolf

Chapter 2

One Step Forward

A small herd of deer grazed and milled around a small clearing in the woods near the border of the large Hale Estate. They all stayed together in a tight knit group except for one curious fawn that wandered from his mother to the edge. She signaled for him to come back, but the young deer only stopped where he was. He swiveled his ears listening to the noises of the forest, his nostrils flaring as he took in the scents. Suddenly the wind shifted and the members of the herd immediately lifted their heads in alarm. The doe instantly recognized the smell and desperately called to her fawn. He bounded back to her without hesitation, and they moved to the front of the herd. Suddenly, a howl echoed throughout the clearing, and a Beta wolf charged the deer. He quickly snapped the neck of one and howled his delight at a successful kill. Another howl answered his, and a hulking brown beast stalked into the clearing. His fiery orange eyes landed on the Beta's kill, and a growl erupted from his throat causing the red-haired Beta to back away. The Alpha tore into the deer while the red wolf went to the larger wolf's side and ate.

When they were done, all that was left was a clean white skeleton. Scenting the air, the Alpha snorted and galloped into the forest. His Beta followed suit, and both were a good distance before another Alpha found their leftovers. The werewolf snarled angrily before shifting into his human form. Derek Hale glared fiercely at the carcass and transformed back into his werewolf form. His eyes shifted from angry red to a fierce electric blue, and he howled enraged at the audacity of an intruder hunting in his territory. Not wanting to waste more energy by following them alone he turned and ran to his home. Derek returned, shifted again, and immediately texted Scott.

It only took half an hour for the two werewolves to arrive in Stiles' Jeep. Derek stepped off the porch, his stormy eyes bleeding blue. The younger wolves nodded and turned to their Beta forms. Stiles' eyes lightened to stormy silver while Scott's darkened to a brown flecked gold. The older teen transformed quickly into his Alpha state and hurried in the direction of the skeleton. Once they reached it they followed the scent north. While the forest passed by in a blur, Derek realized that the intruders' scents pointed toward Beacon Hills High. He halted at the top of a hill that overlooked the town and snarled in frustration and agitation. Whoever, this Alpha was, he was smart enough to hide among humans. Derek sent a mental command to his Betas: '_The Alpha is somewhere in the city. Find him and his Beta. Do not attack them. You will be able to sense them and they you. Get information on anything about them.' _When the juveniles left for the Jeep, Derek trotted carefully through the woods to a quiet neighborhood. As he approached his muzzle parted into a devious smile. '_Time to call in a favor.'_

A continuous knocking woke Jackson from his sleep. "Jackson, wake up, honey! You're going to be late!"

Jackson groaned, "Alright, mom. I'll be down in a minute." The young man got out of bed and glanced at his clock which read 7:00 am. School started at 8:00. A shadow over his clock caught Jackson's eye. He turned his head only to fall onto the floor in fear of the figure of standing over him. "Honey, are you ok in there?" His mother yelled.

He placed a hand over his chest to slow his racing heart and answered his mother: "Yea, mom, I fell that's all." The younger teen waited until his mother went back downstairs before he addressed the werewolf. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

Derek lifted his hand into Jackson's line of sight and said, "I'm a werewolf, Jackson. I have claws." The younger boy crawled backwards as the wolf's claws extended. He shakily asked, "Y-you picked my lock?"

"How else would I get into your room without alerting you or your parents?" Derek stated with a roll of his eyes. For a teenager, Jackson possessed a childish naiveté. Sometimes, it was endearing but other times it just grated on Derek's nerves. Remembering his purpose of disturbing Jackson, Derek refocused on the boy. When the younger teen saw the seriousness return to older boy's face, Jackson stood and backed into the wall to put more space between him and the werewolf. "I need you to go to school and report any mysterious activity to me. Stay away from Scott and Stiles while you're doing it." Jackson's face showed confusion before it cleared to understanding and suddenly to apprehension. "You want me to search for werewolves at our high school?"

"You have a problem with that? Last time I checked you would jump at the chance to discover more about us. What changed?" Derek asked with a hint of a growl in his voice.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the last time I confronted a werewolf it was you, and you tried to kill me!" Jackson whispered harshly while turning away from Derek to get ready for the day. "Besides I'm done with werewolves. I'm not going to risk getting my head bitten off again."

Jackson failed to see Derek's eyes bleed red as rage filled his body. The boy yelped as the werewolf grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face him. The smaller teen gulped as the Alpha's eyes burned red and his teeth were bared in his face. "I should kill you now for that. You wanted to be a part of this! You wanted to be a werewolf! Now when problems arise you want to abandon it to save your skin! And you wonder why I didn't bite you that night, Jackson! Because I knew that when push came to shove you wouldn't have been able to handle it! You'd rather run and save yourself than stick around and help your pack! I can't and won't ever accept anyone like that into my family. You want to run from this fine, but I never want to see you again. If I smell you anywhere near my home I will kill you." The wolf snarled and gave the boy a glance of contempt before heading towards a window. Jackson stared at his back for a minute torn about what to do. Half of him was happy to just stand there and wait for the wolf to leave, walk out of his life for good, but another stronger and loyal side of him knew that he would regret turning his back on those that needed him.

"Wait." He whispered, but the wolf heard it anyway. He stopped and faced the human. "What?" he demanded. For a few moments Jackson didn't answer, but when he saw impatience making itself dominant on Derek's face, he looked him in the eye and asked, "What do you need me to do?" The Alpha inwardly smiled at the sincerity in the boy's eyes and commanded, "I need you to monitor any new students that strike you as odd in your school. Early this morning I scented a new Alpha and his Beta in the area. Scott and Stiles are searching as well, but I need someone who isn't a werewolf to monitor them because it will be less obvious. Also be discreet; I want to know why they're here before they have a chance to do anything. Understand?" Jackson nodded his head, but immediately answered, "Yes," When Derek gave him a stern glare.

Jackson did not have much luck finding anything out of the ordinary at school. He saw Scott and Stiles throughout the day, but he was certain that they did not find anything either by their frustrated expressions. He finally caught a break when he saw a boy being bullied by the new local attitude problem Caleb Jamison. The tormentor was taller and more muscular than Jackson but shorter than Derek, had cruel blue eyes, and mid-length brown hair. The kid he was bullying was the same height as Jackson, lean, and had bright green eyes with complementing red hair. His skin was an olive tan while Caleb was pale. Jackson frowned and stepped in between the two glaring at the tormentor. "Hey, back off, man. Why don't you go be an ass somewhere else."

"That's funny coming from you, Whittemore! Your girlfriend used you and dumped you, now you're defending this guy! You wouldn't have given a damn if I was beating on him just last week. Now you're a saint! You're nothing but a tool!" Caleb snarled in Jackson's face. The blond growled and launched his fist right into the brunet's nose. He smiled as a satisfying crack resonated from it. 'That felt good.' He thought to himself with a smirk.

He turned to the boy behind him and immediately looked confused at the excited expression on his face. He got more confused when the boy grabbed his hand and shook it excitedly. "Hello, my name's James Channing, friends call me Jamie!"

Jackson's puzzled expression cleared to a crooked smile. "Jackson. Jackson Whittemore." When a groan sounded from Caleb, Jackson grabbed Jamie's hand and pulled him away from the scene. "You're not hurt?" He asked the other boy. "No, you arrived at the perfect time, but I would've been able to handle myself if you hadn't come along. Besides, I could've taken him; I'm stronger than I look." Jamie answered confidently. The blond stopped and studied the other boy carefully and cheered inwardly when he sensed that wild aura around other werewolves emanate from Jamie. 'Found one of them. Now to determine if he is the Alpha or the Beta.' "Are you new here?"

"Yea, I arrived yesterday with my older brother. Our parents are dead so, we're looking to settle somewhere nice and quiet." The other boy explained excitedly. 'AKA: our parents were killed by hunters, and I and my brother are running away from them. He must be the Beta then, and the Alpha is his brother.' Jackson inferred. "Well I'll see you around, Jackson!" The blond watched as the werewolf ran down the hall and out the door to the parking lot. Before he could follow, something tackled him to the ground. Jackson rolled over and growled as Caleb tried to straddle him. The blond knocked him off, and the two fought viciously for dominance. When the smaller teen successfully straddled the redhead, he punched him in the jaw and prepared to punch him again when he heard Stiles shout his name. The boy then pulled him off saying, "Jackson stop!" But the blond had never walked away from a fight, and he wasn't going to start now. He tried to shrug Stiles away, but the werewolf would not budge. "Jackson, calm down." Stiles said calmly. Jackson stopped struggling but continued to glare at Caleb angrily.

Stiles judged him calm and let go; the wolf warily watched Jackson as he stomped past the brunette on the floor. (Granted he did kick him once on the way out.) The fuming blond stormed to his car and sped out of the school parking lot. While traveling at illegal speeds, he thought about the conversation he had with Caleb. Yes, he was trying to be better, but could he really change? His mind was screaming at him to abandon Derek, Scott, and Stiles, and let them handle their problems. However, a gut feeling told him that he would regret that decision, and he owed the three boys his life. It only made sense to repay them by doing anything humanly possible.

Once he reached home he ran upstairs to his room and flopped onto his bed. He suddenly felt tired and fell asleep. While the boy was sleeping, the silver werewolf from yesterday night watched from a far enough distance that she could see him, but he could not see her. The wolf listened to the boy as he slept peacefully. Once again when she was satisfied she left. The she-wolf galloped quickly through the forest. She avoided the Hale Estate, not yet ready to show herself to the new Alpha of the Hale Pack. He already had two Betas, and she was sure that he wanted Jackson to be his third. She approved of the choice; he would make a good wolf with the proper training. That is assuming, he survives the chaos coming to Beacon Hills. Unbeknownst to her however, she was being watched by yet another Alpha. The dark brown wolf gazed down at her from atop the rock that overlooked Beacon Hills. Yes, he was intruding on the Hale Alpha's territory, but he didn't for him.

'_That wolf is nothing but a traitor, accepting humans into his pack.' _He thought viciously. Even worse it was the son of betrayers that he accepted! The she-wolf was one of them too. He could practically smell humans and death on her! He stopped thinking about before any of those memories could assault him again. He lifted his head when he heard two footsteps approaching. He shifted into human form and smiled dangerously at the boy his brother brought to him. "Is this the one?"

Jamie replied, "Yes, Michael." Caleb narrowed his eyes at the solemn tone in which he replied. He sounded like he was sentencing him to death. The older boy's voice snapped him out of his reverie. "Hmm. I think I could work with you. You would be useful."

Caleb didn't like the calculating look that Jamie's brother was giving him. He also did not having a problem telling him that. "Look, I don't know what your problem is, but your brother here said that it would enable me to get even with that tool Whittemore. So either you give it to me or I'm going home now!" He immediately regretted saying because the dangerous smirk that came onto the Alpha's face froze him to the spot.

"You've got guts. I like that." The wolf's eyes narrowed. "But you have no respect for those more powerful than you. When I give you this power, this gift, you'll have to obey me as your Alpha whether you like it or not." Before the other boy could utter a reply, Michael transformed and pounced on him. Caleb let out a horrible scream as the werewolf's jaws closed around his shoulder. Jamie watched helplessly as the pale boy writhed in agony after his brother stepped off him. '_Don't worry he'll live.' _His brother stated coldly. Before the ginger could reply, Michael hefted the boy onto his shoulder and trotted toward their home. After a moment, Jamie followed silently.

Down below them crouching on a rock, the huntress put down her binoculars. It seems that wherever she went those beasts were preying on the local populous. She already knew that the Alpha of the area was Derek Hale, but the two other leaders were unknown. Although she did recognize the Beta that she just saw. However, they were not her problem; she was only hunting the pup of her two last targets. He had to be in Beacon Hills somewhere, but no one knew anyone by the Lowell name since the Estate Fire. She got into her car and drove back to her motel room. As she passed the table the headline on the second page of a newspaper she brought earlier that day caught her eye. She didn't have a chance to read it before she left, but a gut feeling told her too now.

She was surprised to discover that Kate Argent was the mastermind. She continued reading until the pictures of the kids responsible for discovering the truth grabbed her attention. She scanned over them until one in particular caught her eye. As she examined it further, her eyes widened as she saw the unmistakable likeness to this parents. He had the pale blue eyes of his mother, his father's blond hair and strong jawline. To be certain that it was him she placed her picture along his. It was him! She smirked in triumph and read the caption below the photo. _Jackson Whittemore, 16, student at Beacon Hills High._ She took a knife and stabbed the photo dead center in the forehead. Tomorrow she would pay this Jackson a visit.


	3. The Hunt Begins

Awakening of the Wolf

Chapter 3

The Hunt Begins

Jackson's P.O.V.

Jackson ran through the woods as fast as he could, but he knew it was a futile attempt. He had to be a wolf himself in order to outrun the werewolf that was trailing. He could practically hear and feel its breath on the back of his back. His eyes widened more in fear, and he called upon his remaining strength for another burst of fear. However, he was so engrossed in looking trying to sense where the werewolf was that he failed to see the rock in his path. His foot caught on it and he painfully tumbled to the ground. He scrambled to stand once more but stopped when a growl sounded from behind him. Moving slowly, he turned to face his pursuer. The Alpha's burning orange gaze fell on him, and the beast's muzzle pulled back into an evil smile. To the human boy it only caused him to recoil in terror. "Please," Jackson whispered, "don't kill me." But Jackson knew it was hopeless to beg because the wolf's smile only widened more. His fears were confirmed more when the beast crouched, preparing to pounce on him. He screamed as his vision was suddenly filled with those horrible fiery orange eyes.

Jackson awoke with a gasp and looked frantically around the room. Gazing out of the window he realized that it was still night and a gibbous moon shown. If he remembered correctly the full moon was in five days and he had yet to find Jamie's Alpha. The boy seemed friendly, but he did not let that fool him. Jamie was still a werewolf, and that made Jackson wary of his brother as well. If Derek was so adamant about finding him that he recruited Jackson to help then that made him want to proceed with caution. After all tailing a werewolf is not easy, discovering that Scott was one took him weeks. However, now he knew Jamie, maybe the Beta could lead him to the Alpha. He grimaced at the thought, it wasn't a solid idea. It was more manipulative than anything else, and Jackson was trying to change. A part of him said that would get him the Alpha, but another part argued that it was hurting Jamie.

He sighed and covered his face with his hands. He had to visit Derek to tell him his findings and determine his next move. He dressed quietly, grabbed his keys, and went to the SUV in the garage. It was quieter than the Porsche, and his parents would not be worried if he took it. They would think that he was taking friends to a party. He chuckled lightly at that. Anything involving Derek was everything but a party.

He pulled up to the Hale house and closed his door loudly, so that the last Hale could hear him. "Last time you came here at this hour, you wanted me to bite you. I hope that this visit is not the same." Jackson jumped as Derek's voice drifted through the half open door. He pushed the door open and gulped as he his gaze met the predatory one of the werewolf. "Dude, you cannot be doing that." Jackson said, "I can't help you find the other Alpha if I'm dead!"

Derek ignored his outburst and demanded, "What have you found?"

"Not much…-but I met the Beta. Apparently they're brothers. The Alpha is the older brother. The Beta's name is Jamie Channing, and he told me that they escaped from hunters that killed their family." Jackson replied quickly when the Hale Alpha gave him an impatient glare. The wolf then took a deep sniff of the air and growled. The Beta's scent was definitely on the boy before him, and that did not sit well with Derek. How dare an intruder come near a member of his pack? The scent of fear made him focus on the younger teen standing in front of him. Jackson's eyes were wide and he had backed away a few steps. He followed Jackson's gaze to his hand and was surprised to see that his claws had come out. Calming himself, he stood and beckoned Jackson to follow him outside. When they got to the younger boy's car, Derek turned to him and ordered, "Now that you know who the Alpha is I want to you to stay away from him. Keep tabs on the Beta, but stay away from his brother. If I can smell Jamie on you then he can smell you on Jamie and find you. Lay low and stay near Stiles and Scott. I'll let them know, so they can be ready." With that said, Derek leaped and shifted into his Alpha form. He turned back to Jackson and gestured for him to go home before loping into the woods.

Jackson obeyed and found himself at his home. He crawled into his bed as he realized that everything was moving so fast. That feeling caused apprehension and excitement to settle in his stomach. It was frighteningly similar to the incident three months ago. With a deep sigh he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

The next day found Jackson dealing with a sulking Scott and hyper Stiles. The brunet werewolves kept a watch on him throughout the day and became a little hostile when Jamie came around. Their strange behavior prompted the redheaded Beta to become suspicious. "Are your friends ok. They seem….disturbed by me being near you."

Jackson could tell that Jamie was getting agitated, and he did not have the strength or the knowledge to deal with 3 outraged wolves. He was grateful when Danny drifted over from his locker, and Scott and Stiles stopped growling at Jamie and vice versa. Danny glanced confusingly at the agitated teens and looked to Jackson. "Don't ask." Jackson responded. Danny opened his mouth to reply, but his eyes narrowed when his eyes caught someone over his best friend's shoulder. Jackson turned and let out a growl of his own as he saw Caleb coming his way. He heard Jamie whimper and glanced at the boy only to be confused by his expression of fear. Twin warning snarls sounded from Stiles and Scott, and they stepped in front of Jackson, Danny, and Jamie as Caleb approached them. The sneer that spread across the bully's face did nothing to reassure Jackson.

"You have bodyguards now, Whittemore? How cute. And it's tweedledee and tweedledum too! Your money couldn't afford better than that?"

Jackson rose to the bait and snarled, "I don't need bodyguards to beat your ass, Jamison! Besides I have better things to spend my money on. Maybe I should give you some so you can afford a face lift. I do support charities." The rage that he observed on Caleb's face was well worth it. "You think you're funny, Whittemore! If you would stop hiding behind those losers of yours than maybe I can give you a face to match your jokes. Besides Lydia seems to find my face handsome enough since she's constantly kissing it every night! And the sex! Boy, can she give out!" It was Jackson's turn to let rage overcome him. "How does it feel, Jackson, to know that your ex has moved on so quickly? So much for your charm! You were obviously lacking something since she picked me. Greener pastures right?" Caleb laughed viciously as he walked past the group. He turned and immediately called Jamie to his side. The boy whispered a quick, "I'm sorry," to Jackson before following the bully. When they were gone, Jackson lifted a fist and slammed it into the nearest locker. He only vaguely heard the indignant yell of Scott as his fist connects with the outraged boy's locker. Without sparing the remaining three boys a glance he stormed to his car and sped out of the school's lot.

Not wanting to explain his anger to his parents, he went to the park where Lydia broke up with him and sat on one of the benches. He gripped his face in his hands and let a loud groan escape him. When he felt in control again, he looked up and immediately jumped into a standing position. A woman that looked to be in her early twenties stood smirking in front of him. Her stance and smirk screamed danger, and Jackson gulped when she focused her steely gaze on him. While her smirk was danger, her eyes were cold and emotionless. "Um. Can I help you?" He asked hesitantly.

"Are you Jackson Whittemore?" She demanded. "Yes." He answered warily. "Who wants to know?" Her smirk turned into a grin and it scared the boy more than her smirk did. She asked, "Do you know anyone by the name of Connor?"

"My middle name is Connor." He answered, but her question made him suspicious and forgetting his fear, stood and queried angrily, "Who are you a social worker or something? Look, I'm happy with my parents, okay! So you can tell your boss to stop hounding me because I don't want to leave! I completed my therapy years ago! I've gotten over my parents being killed!" Glaring at the woman, he walked back to his car.

Women's P.O.V

Once Jackson was out of sight the woman let her smile melt into a contemplative frown. The boy knew that his parents had been killed, but he didn't recognize her. It seems that he was also unaware that his parents were werewolves. He was also human. At that realization a deep frown settled on her features. If the boy wasn't a werewolf then she could not hunt him, but if he was one then he was hers. 'Time to call in a favor.' She thought. She knew that Beta that she saw two nights ago, and his older brother owed her for her services. She smiled deviously she gets to kill her quarry and watch him suffer at the same time.

She only needed to ask a few people around town in order to find where the werewolf brothers were living. She took her time strutting confidently to the front door and was rewarded when a deep snarl greeted her. "Hello, Michael." She said calmly when he opened the door. The werewolf did not even care to hide his burning orange eyes from her. "What do you want?" He ground out.

"I came to collect a favor from you. You owe me." Her voice took on a steely edge to it. The Alpha stared at her for a moment before nodding and gesturing to her to follow him into the nearby forest. He led her in a few hundred feet and once again asked, "What do you want?"

She decided to interrogate him before answering his question. "Why do we need to come out here?" She then feigned surprise and covered her mouth with a hand. "Don't tell me that you haven't told Jamie the truth?"

"Do not mock me, Danielle! You needed me more than I needed you! Without my help you wouldn't have been able to see my parents let alone kill them. My father would have torn you to pieces before you could have taken a breath. I only asked for your help, so that it would look like a routine hunt." Michael put his face near hers and showed his fangs. Danielle, however, stood her ground and asked, "So what is so bad that you still haven't told your brother the truth?"

He gazed at her steadily and explained, "He adored our parents. It would break him to find out the truth, and I need him strong to help me kill the Alpha of this area. My father was a fool for letting those traitors escape unscathed. They dishonored my pack by merely existing." He clenched his fists then queried, "So what do you have in mind for their whelp?"

The huntress smirked and said, "I need you to bite him, so I can kill him. It prevents me from breaking The Code." She added as he gave her an incredulous look. "What's in it for me?" He asked as he circled her like a predator hunting its prey. "You get to sink your teeth into their pup and watch him suffer through the agony of changing. That should excite you and make the Beacon Hills Alpha wary of you." The last words of statement came out as a moan as Michael nipped at her neck. She groaned in pleasure as the wolf's next words were mumbled against her skin. "I like that idea! Hm. Not killing you after my parents died was a good thing." She was too far gone in his touch to care about that. "The idea was mutual, but I'm glad I didn't follow through." She whispered before capturing his lips with a slow deep kiss. "I'm glad." He replied huskily as they both got lost in the kiss. A moment later a deep growl of anger ripped from Michael as he partially shifted. Danielle quickly regained her senses and asked, "What's wrong?"

"_SHE'S HERE__!_" He growled and fully shifted after moving from Danielle. The huntress only needed a moment to remember what he talking about before she pulled a handgun from the inside of her jacket. "_SHOW YOURSELF! I KNOW THAT YOU'RE OUT THERE, DESIREE! COME OUT OF HIDING YOU BITCH!" _The enraged werewolf shouted. Danielle walked to his side and laid a hand on his furred bicep. "She's gone now, Michael. Now that we know she is here we have to move fast. She won't stay hidden for long." The huntress advised and gently led the fiery-eyed Alpha to his home.

Desiree's P.O.V.

Deeper in the forest glaring down at the werewolf and the hunter, the aforementioned Desiree stood. The silver she-wolf shifted into human form. She was African-American with shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes. They darkened further with anger at the thought of that upstart Alpha calling her a bitch. She took a deep breath and walked further into the forest. A frown marred her features at the scene she had witnessed moments ago. She knew that there was something more to the deaths of the Crystal Lake Alphas. She growled to herself, now she would have to keep further tabs on Jackson. If those two were working together then it only meant trouble for the boy, and she was going to honor his mother's last wish to watch his back. She transformed into her werewolf form and ran into the forest. It was time to reveal herself to the Lowell's pup.

_Here's Ch.3! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for the review! But honestly people please review; favoriting is nice, but I need feedback! I would like to improve on my stories and reviewing is only way I can get that from you guys! Stay tuned because there is more to come! Disclaimer: Do not own Teen Wolf because if I did than Colton Haynes would be taken!_


	4. Pack Mentality

**ArabianSeabiscuit: Hello, all sorry for the long delay. I had midterms, but that is not an excuse since they were over 2 weeks ago. Anyway, I put a lot of thought in this one and it was a full 10 pages on Word. Thanks for the reviews, hbrackett and SweetFedora! Thanks for the critiques! They were really helpful. Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy! Please review! They make my chapter longer and improve my writing!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Teen Wolf. If I did Season Two would already be on. **

Awakening of the Wolf

Ch. 4

Pack Mentality

Derek stalked along the edge of his territory searching for the scent of the female Alpha. He caught snatches of it, but they escaped just as quickly. The huge black wolf raised his hackles in annoyance. The she-wolf had taken great care to avoid directly trespassing and that made Derek wonder about her reasons for being in Beacon Hills. This alone confirmed that she did not want to arouse suspicion and the lack of information from his pack and Allison only served to frustrate him. Stalking a little farther, he stopped when a soft scent of coconut filled his nose. He howled in triumph and proceeded quickly but cautiously in the aroma's direction. After a moment of running he realized Desiree's scent was leading him to Jackson's house. A quick stab of worry for the teen's safety made him run faster, and Jackson's shout of fear only quickened his stride. Once the fence surrounding Jackson's home came into Derek's view, he gave a warning howl and leapt over it. He landed behind her and snarled, "Get away from him."

A growl sounded from Derek's chest when she stepped protectively in front of Jackson. Desiree bared her fangs and stiffened her legs. Derek barked to the younger teen, "Go back into the house Jackson, now!" Jackson looked from the silver wolf to him and hesitated, "But, Derek, she…"

Derek snapped, "GO!" Jackson reluctantly obeyed but hovered in the den. The male alpha shook his head slowly, sometimes Jackson reminded him of Stiles. One Stiles was all and more than even Derek could handle at times. He focused on the silver wolf before him when she asked warily, "You're Derek Hale?"

"I am." The black wolf replied. Desiree relaxed her stance but pinned her ears back in irritation. Seeing this Derek growled once more. The silver Alpha immediately noticed her mistake and stated, "Do not worry. I'm only upset that I ran into you before I was ready. I should've realized that a new Alpha like you would be adamant about protecting his pack."

Hearing this, Derek relaxed slightly and said cautiously. "Alphas do not intrude on other's territory without prior knowledge. What is so important that you broke that rule?" he queried.

"I came because I believe it's time that I fulfill a promise I made. It makes my life easier that you're here as well." She gave him a fanged grin. "I don't like to repeat myself, and I can answer your questions all at once. Should we go inside or is your home better?"

Derek regarded her for a moment and responded, "My place would be better, lesser chance of someone interrupting us." The last Hale glanced to the teen in the house and added, "And what part of this involves him?" A sad smile split the` silver wolf's muzzle, she replied, "All of it. If you have any other pack members, they should be there as well." At his questioning gaze she added, "It will be easier if they are there, too. I'll explain more when we meet."

Derek nodded and stated, "We'll meet at my house in 3 days. It's the full moon, so my pack will be together. We also won't have to worry about hunters because they'll think I'll take refuge in my home to avoid their conflict with the third Alpha. Do you know him?" Derek asked when Desiree snarled loudly in rage.

"He's one reason why I haven't revealed myself to Jackson yet. That bastard will stop at nothing to achieve revenge, including killing you and me, Derek. He has already done much worse to his pack." She spat. She then stalked over to Derek and added: "The rogue Alpha's name is Michael Channing and he has two betas. One is his younger brother Jamie Channing, but the other is unknown. I suspect it may be a student at the high school. That's all I can give you for now. Until then monitor Jackson closely; Michael may make a move between now and the full moon. Keep him safe." That said, she readied herself to jump, but Jackson's shout stopped her.

"Wait!" She faced him. "Who are you?" He demanded. Derek gave Jackson a warning glance and the boy backed down, but he looked to the she-wolf imploringly.

Desiree shook her head, "I can't tell you that yet. But my name is Desiree Lowell. Listen to Derek, Jackson. You are part of his pack, he will keep you safe." Not wanting to waste more time talking, the wolf leapt over the fence out of sight. Jackson turned to Derek and asked, "What does she mean 'part of your pack'? I'm not a werewolf."

"You don't have to be a werewolf to be part of a pack, Jackson. A pack is a family, not necessarily blood-related. We all look-out for and provide for each other, the alpha more so. You are a part of my pack just as much as Scott or Stiles. Besides, you were the first I made as part of **MY** pack. Those scars on the back of your neck mark you as mine to protect." Derek paused a moment to let Jackson process this information. The younger boy was clearly struggling with the concept. Derek next statement made the boy look him up to him: "Trust yourself, Jackson. Let others in."

"How?" The plea surprised Derek; the boy almost never let anyone see his emotions. But Derek could not help him. Only he could discover that. Others could only support him. "You have to find that out yourself, but talk to someone, Jackson. Alpha werewolves are only as strong as their pack; without them it's powerless. The difference between a human and a monster is greed and power. That's what destroyed my uncle, Jackson. Don't be like him, selfish to the point that you are willing to sacrifice your family." Derek only stayed for a moment to watch the teen struggle with this advice before departing back to his home as well.

**Jackson's POV**

Jackson watched as Derek Hale leapt the fence. His head was still spinning from the information the wolf had just told him. The fact that Derek cared enough to include him as part of his pack blew his mind, yet Jackson was grateful for it. He turned to go back into his home, hope filling him at the thought of belonging somewhere. 'What?' He froze at the thought and immediately shook his head. No, he had people who cared for him already! His parents and Danny were there for him before werewolves entered his life. They had always been there, but he-. He had been the one to push them away in his quest for belonging. He suddenly felt sick and ashamed. The monster that Derek had warned him about was in him all along. Sure Peter Hale was a literal monster, but so was Jackson. The elder Hale only had the form to show it; Jackson on the other hand, displayed the beast in his actions. His mistreatment of others was the physical manifestation of it. Now that he thought about it; it was a wonder that Danny remained his best friend over the years. Jackson shuddered as he imagined the thoughts that his best friend must have had over the course of the past year. Making up his mind at that moment, he ran upstairs and immediately called Danny.

"Hello?"

"Danny! Hey, it's me Jacks!"

"Oh." Danny deadpanned.

Jackson flinched at the cold tone he was receiving but pressed on regardless: "Look, Dan, I'm sorry for the past couple of weeks. I…"

"Look, Jackson, I'm in the middle of studying for a test, so if you could hurry this up…" Danny interrupted.

"Alright! Just hear me out!" Jackson pleaded.

"I'm listening."

"Meet me on the lacrosse field in 15 minutes, and I'll tell you everything you want to know about the past few months. Deal?"

"Jackson, if you didn't hear me before I have to stu…"

"15 minutes, Danny." Jackson hung up his cell. He basically jumped down the stairs to get to his car. 'Please come, Danny. Please.' He needed to see his best friend and rebuild their friendship and tell him how much he needs him.

Unbeknownst to Jackson, a pair of yellow eyes followed him as he drove toward the school to meet with Danny. The figure then pulled out a phone and sent a text message. "He's going to the lacrosse field to meet with a friend."

A reply was immediately received. "Follow him."

**Stiles' POV**

Stiles let out a frustrated sigh as he and Scott continued to track Jamie's scent around town. The trail led them from the school to Main Street to the Mall and finally a small neighborhood. From the erratic directions and round-about routes where the scent led them Stiles inferred that Jamie was trying to throw them off his trail, which meant that he knew he was being followed. The brunette werewolf growled lowly as he lost the scent briefly again. Scott was not being much help since he kept complaining about Derek not trying to find the rogue Alpha werewolf himself. "Look, Scott, the quicker we find where Jamie lives the faster you can get back to Allison. So stop complaining and help me!"

Scott mumbled under his breath, but Stiles heard the comment without difficulty. The short-haired beta snarled and turned to Scott, "Repeat that again." The words dripped with feral venom. Scott did not even have the decency to look apologetic as he complied with Stiles request. "I said lapdog. You're all too happy to follow Derek's orders, Stiles! And for what? Allison said that there was only one other Alpha in the area. For all we know, Jamie could be a lone beta! You ever think of that!"

Stiles put his face dangerously close to Scott's and growled, "Did it ever occur to you Scott that Allison was wrong and that another Alpha may have slipped in under the radar? She's not a werewolf, Scott! Her family hates our kind! It wouldn't surprise me if her parents hid information from her. Besides Derek scented the other on our territory! And to call me a lapdog! You do everything for Allison, Scott! Damn it, you're like a lovesick puppy desperate for attention!" Stiles turned and stomped away from Scott before growling, "Sometimes, I wonder why Peter bit you. You only whine and complain, like you're doing now. At times I believe, with what Peter Hale said, I would've been a better choice." Leaving Scott to complain about that, he continued to follow the trail. Hearing Scott behind him, he smiled inwardly in triumphant. No matter the amount of complaining that he did, Scott could not turn his back on the pack.

Suddenly a new scent that was mixed with Jamie's struck both of the young betas' noses. Stiles took a deeper sniff and furrowed his brows in confusion. The scent was familiar yet he could not place it. Scott, however, came to his side and stated, "That smells like…Caleb. Doesn't it?"

Now that Scott mentioned the new bully. Stiles could place his smell. 'What's he doing with Jamie? Unless…' A scream interrupted his thoughts and he immediately recognized it as belonging to Jackson. The two wolves raced back to the school while shifting completely into their Beta form. Stiles told Scott to search the inside of the school, and he would take the lacrosse field. The silver-eyed wolf had a sinking feeling that this encounter would be similar to the one where Lydia was attacked during the Formal. He was not mistaken. He saw Jackson lying over a prone figure trying to protect him from a snarling Beta. Stiles howled and charged the other wolf. He forced him back by raking his claws across his opponent's torso.

After the wolf backed away from him, he was not surprised to discover that it was Caleb. The bully-turned-werewolf let loose a furious snarl and his amber eyes darkened with mal intent. Scott growled warningly as he joined Stiles in front of Jackson. The other beta merely smirked at their combined aggression and howled. Not a moment later, a large brown beast leapt from the shadows of the forest and landed a few feet behind Caleb. Stiles dared not to move as the bully retreated to stand next to his alpha. As the rogue advanced, Stiles turned to discover Jackson lying over Danny. The Puerto Rican teen had a bleeding bite on his shoulder, and his blond friend was trying to slow the flow by using his jacket to apply pressure to it. Seeing his pack member saving his friend strengthened Stiles' resolve to defend his pack. Scott snarled and stood slightly in front of his friend to show his rank to the rogue. He growled loudly and lowered himself ready to pounce on the intruder.

**Jackson's POV**

The blond reached the field and sat in the middle of it hoping that his best friend would show. After a few minutes, Jackson grew bored and began to pick at the grass. He breathed a deep sigh as more time passed. The only sounds around him were the various birds and insects chirping in the forest. He glanced up to the sky when a crow cawed harshly. He spotted his friend walking toward him when he moved his gaze down. Danny stopped feet from the co-captain and merely studied him. "You can sit you know. I meant what I said over the phone, Danny. I want to come clean with you." Jackson said earnestly.

"Alright then start talking." Danny demanded as he sat Indian style.

Jackson looked his friend in the eye: "Where do you want me to start?"

Danny held his gaze: "From the beginning." Jackson nodded.

"Alright, but first, do you believe in werewolves?"

"What"

"Do you believe in werewolves?" Jackson stared hard at Danny to communicate that he was deadly serious. Danny was skeptical, but answered his question with a confident, "Sure." Knowing that there was no sugar coating it, Jackson took a deep breath and recounted all that happened over the past year, not excluding any details. By the end of his explanation, Danny's eyes were wide in disbelief. "My God, Jacks, what have you gotten yourself into?"

Jackson shrugged, "Truthfully, I don't really know. I only know that it woke me up. I've been horrible to you, Danny. I hope that you can forgive me, I couldn't live with myself knowing that I hurt you and did nothing to correct it."

Danny did nothing but stare at him, and the blond fidgeted under his scrutiny. "You've changed."

"What? I'm still me, Danny."

Danny shook his head, "No, you don't get it. The Jackson I know would never have apologized, he would only keep going and hope things would smooth themselves out. He also would have never shown emotion. I've seen more of your emotions in the past few minutes than the last year altogether, Jacks."

"So, do you forgive me?" Jackson asked hopefully. He could understand if Danny did not right then, but still he hoped.

"Not quite. Tell me what made you want me to come here. You're part of a pack now. What do you need me for?"

Jackson was shocked at the statement. 'Had he really been that horrible?' "I…Danny" the co-captain took a moment to collect his thoughts. He locked his gaze with Danny and poured all the sincerity he could into it: "Danny, I may be part of their pack, but you're my brother. You've been there before any of this started, with me through every good and bad choice I made. When we were little you defended me from the kids that held my adoption over my head. You were there when through everything; I couldn't stand it if I lost you over something like this. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't fix this. Dan, you're still my brother even through this."

Jackson saw tears shine in his best friends eyes and felt tears flow down his cheeks. He stood and engulfed Danny in a hug. "Do you forgive me yet?" Jackson asked.

"If you have to ask me that, then you don't know me as well as I thought. Of course I forgive you, Jacks. You're my brother; I couldn't stay mad at you even if I tried." Danny replied simply and evenly.

Jackson was about to reply, but a deep growl cut him off. He turned and screamed as a wolf slightly smaller than Derek emerged from the woods. The beast's fiery orange eyes bored into the blond teen, and he stood in front of Danny protectively. Unfortunately it mattered little because he tackled from the side. He looked at the beast above him and gasped as he recognized the beta holding him down was Caleb. That left Danny perfect prey for the Alpha, and the beast took the opportunity. He pounced on the tan teen and bit into his shoulder; Danny's scream made Jackson fight harder and yell Danny's name. He caught Caleb off guard by punching him in the face and scrambled over to Danny. Before he got to them the rogue pricked his ears and galloped into the forest. Jackson lay over his friend and glared at the beta defiantly. A figure he recognized as Stiles stood in front of him and attacked Caleb. Jackson concentrated on stopping Danny's blood flow.

**NO POV**

The beast stalked closer to them, and Stiles admitted to himself that he was scared for his pack and his life. However, all that fear disappeared when the rogue was tackled by the one and only Derek Hale. The larger black Alpha growled threateningly and snapped at his opponent's face. "Get away from my pups!" he snarled. The other wolf only smirked and ran into the trees with Caleb following closely behind. "What a coward!" Stiles stated while everyone but Derek shifted to normal. The Alpha merely nodded in agreement and strolled over to Jackson and Danny.

"Derek you have to help him! The other Alpha bit him!" Jackson told Derek frantically. The Alpha lowered his head and sniffed the shoulder, his lips parting in a snarl. "Can you do anything?"

"It's not up to me, Jackson, if he lives or not. But I can bite him again, so if he does live I'll be his Alpha. He won't be controlled by that monster." Derek stated solemnly.

Jackson looked to his friend and said, "I'm sorry I got you into this, Dan." He then looked up to his Alpha and said, "Do it." Derek nodded and put his teeth over the bite perfectly. He bit down, held it, and released. "That should do it."

"What do we do now?" Jackson asked hesitantly.

"Bring him to my home. We can only hope that he will accept the bite and heal. Besides that it's up to him." Derek replied. Stiles and Scott gathered Danny and headed to Jackson's car. Jackson followed them and Derek stayed behind them to guard in case the rogue came back.

Jamie watched from the safety of tree the events that had transpired. Rage coursed through his veins at his Michael's attack. The humans were defenseless. It made no sense to attack them. They could not arouse any more suspicion because the hunters were already alerted to their presence. It was uncharacteristic for his brother to be so vicious yet that seemed to be the trend lately. He has been conspiring more with Caleb and Danielle lately. Michael was avoiding Jamie altogether. It was like Caleb and Danielle was the new pack and he was the odd omega out. The beta looked to the pack before him, and it brought unwanted memories to the surface. Tomorrow he was going to talk to Michael. He was tired of the lies, it was time for answers.


End file.
